jakexcassiexadam
by luisa mendoza
Summary: tod ocurre despues del capitulo 11
1. Chapter 1

POV CASSIE

Adam y yo estábamos ahí en el sótano de la casa abandonada…besándonos, mientras Jake estaba no sé donde, pero aun así le estaba correspondiendo el beso, el tenia sus manos en mi cintura y yo las mías en su cuello, de pronto oímos un ruido, alguien bajaba por las escaleras, vi las mismas botas que me salvaron junto con melisa, era Jake, el me había salvado, Adam aun tenía sus brazos sobre mi cintura yo baje las mías a sus brazos, Jake llego abajo nos miro primero sorprendido y luego con cara herida, me aleje un pequeño paso para estar sin tocar a Adam, Jake solo me miraba a mí y Adam lo miraba con odio.

-Jake…-dije en un susurro aun volumen para que lo oyera Jake

Parecía que Jake me quería decir muchas cosas pero que lo que había visto lo había dejado sin palabras, tal vez esperaba que estuviera triste esperando su regreso, pero no esa era la vieja Cassie, yo ya nunca haría eso, aunque debo admitir que lo había extrañado mucho, ni siquiera sabía porque había besado a Adam, en todo el beso que compartimos solo estuve pensando en Jake, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, pero aun así, tenia dignidad…le iba a costar mucho ganar mi perdón…si es que aun lo quiere.

-Cassie yo…-empezó a decir, incluso en este momento en que nos estábamos mirando podía sentir la conexión que teníamos

Adam agarro mi mano, voltee a ver su mano y luego a el

-yo me encargo de esto te puedes ir a tu casa-me dijo muy autoritario

Mire a Jake y luego a Adam

-no-le dije firmemente-lo siento pero este es mas mi asunto que tuyo-dije mientras retiraba mi manos de la suya y cruzaba los brazos

-es asunto del circulo-me dijo cansado-escucha…vete y te ayudare a hacer el conjuro sin que se entere el circulo-me dijo

-¿me estas sobornando?-le pregunte enojada, asintió con la cabeza-no Adam-le dije, el asintió

Mire a Jake parecía divertido por nuestras pelea

-es tarde…tendremos que hablar de esto mañana-les dije a los dos, mientras caminaba fuera del sótano pasando a lado pasando alado de Jake, Jake me siguió y después Adam.

Cuando cada quien se fue a su casa, me senté en sillón de la sala, me tape la cara con las manos y suspire, me quede mirando una parte del piso, sonó el timbre, me dirigí a la puerta para abrir, era Jake, solo me miro

-supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pasa-le dije, el paso y se sentó en el sillón yo me senté en el otro extremo del sillón

-tenía tantas cosas por decirte…pero ahora no sé qué decir-le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Cassie…-me dijo-puedes iniciar por el beso que acabo de ver-dijo molesto y triste a la vez


	2. Chapter 2

POV CASSIE

-si podría, pero no…quiero hablar contigo de algo realmente importante-le dije tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción en mi voz

-ok dime-me dijo mirándome

-tu…-le dije con voz dura, el me miro confundido-no me mientas Jake, cuando la abuela de Diana trato de matarme tu estabas ahí, y cuando estaba en su casa después de eso me estabas mirando, y hoy…-hice mi voz más suave-me has salvado la vida, a mí y a melisa-le dije

-si-me dijo-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me pregunto

-recientemente hay cosas que solamente se-le dije-ya sabes…magia negra-dije como si fuera un comentario normal

-¿la has practicado?-me pregunto preocupado

-no apropósito-le dije, aunque sonó mas como una escusa y él lo noto, se acerco más a mí

-¿Cuánto?-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-la primera vez por accidente…casi mato a Adam-dije remarcando la palabra accidente, el me miro muy preocupado-para salir de la caja en la que me encero la abuela de Diana, tratando de cambiar el color de un vestido le prendí fuego-lo mire estaba realmente preocupado-en el baile para quitar el fuego de la puerta y llegar con Melisa-me miraba muy preocupado-pero estoy bien, puedo controlarla-le dije mirándolo a los ojos-y...gracias por preocuparte

-siempre me voy a preocupar por ti Cassie-me dijo-aunque no venga al caso, hablemos del beso

Suspire mire a otro lado

-no significo nada…solamente estaba muy triste por todo lo que había pasado y Adam estaba ahí y tu no y…eso paso, pensaba que nunca más te vería otra vez, necesitaba olvidarte y simplemente quise usar a Adam para eso-dije, lo voltee a ver, no sonreía por la situación pero en sus ojos había felicidad, no como antes-y lo peor es que…para el significo todo y no es lo más cómodo decir "para mí no fue nada"- le dije mientras me acercaba un poco a el

-solo tienes que hacerlo-me dijo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros y yo me recargaba en el

-aun cuando estabas aquí…te extrañe mucho-le dije

-yo también Cassie-me dijo


	3. Chapter 3

CASSIE POV

Me desperté en mi cama, estaba muy cansada, me voltee en la cama

ADAM POV

Iba llegando a la casa de Cassie, toque su puerta, me abrió

-Adam...-me dijo Cassie, parecía sorprendida de verme

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunte a Cassie

-realmente necesitamos hablar del beso-me dijo Cassie con cautela-lo siento pero debes admitir que en ese momento ambos estábamos muy confundidos-me dijo mirándome

-Cassie si es por Jake-comencé a decirle

-no Adam, incluso aunque no fuera por él, esto no iría a funcionar-me dijo Cassie y cerró la puerta, me voltee, me cubrí la cara con las manos, sentí que me miraban, era Jake...estaba sonriendo

CASSIE POV

Cerré la puerta y entre en mi casa, tocaron la puerta otra vez, esperaba que fuera Adam pero era Jake, sonreí

-hola-le dije a Jake sonriendo, el me sonrió

-quería decirte lo que te quería decir pero no hubo tiempo-me dijo Jake

-vale pasa-le dije ofreciéndole entrar, nos sentamos en el sillón-¿qué pasa?-le pregunte mirándolo, me di cuenta que nos habíamos sentado muy cerca, Jake me miro

-yo estuve ahí-me dijo-en el incendio-me dijo

-¿cómo? debiste haber sido muy joven-le dije

-lo era-me dijo Jake, subió su mano para acariciar mi cara-tu puedes conectarte con mis memorias de un modo que nadie puede-me dijo mirándome

-¿quieres que entre en tus recuerdos?-le pregunte mirándolo, el asintió, inclino su cabeza lentamente para besarme, cerré los ojos esperando sentir sus labios, nos besamos

FAYE POV

-¿esto va a funcionar?-le pregunte a Lee

-si...-dijo Lee cuando la puerta se abrió-Callum...-dijo con cautela, Callum me miro por un segundo y miro a Lee

-me debes algo-dijo empujándolo

-he estado ocupado-le dijo Lee, Callum me miro

-eso veo-dijo Callum-esto es asunto de negocios carriño, tráenos unas cervezas-me dijo mirando a Lee

-¿tengo cara de mesera? agárralas tu mismo-le dije a Callum molesta, para mi sorpresa el me sonrió

CASSIE POV

Fuimos a los barcos, subimos al barco agarrados de la mano, Jake soltó mi mano para agarrar un poco de polvo y ponerlo en un frasco

-esto nos permitirá a entrar en mi memoria-me dijo Jake mirándome, nos dirigimos a la casa abandonada, el preparo en hechizo, me mostro el hechizo, lo leí tres veces, cerré los ojos, los abrí, estábamos en los barcos, una pareja paso en medio de nosotros, Jake puso cara de sorprendido

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte a Jake tocando levemente su brazo

-son mis padres-me dijo sin mirarme, los seguimos, escuchamos lo que dijeron hasta que llego un hombre y degolló al padre de Jake por atrás, llevo a la madre de Jake con los demás cadáveres, en una habitación del barco estaba un hombre con capucha negra amarrada a un poste, alrededor del había un circulo de cenizas

-Jake, mira-le dije, el miro al hombre, se puso a mi lado

-¿crees que sea tu padre?-me pregunto Jake

-no lo sé-le dije, el hombre de antes se acerco a el

-John Blackwell…eres acusado de usar magia negra… ¿tienes unas últimas palabras?-le pregunto el hombre a mi padre

-vete al infierno-le dijo mi padre en una voz ronca, el hombre se rio

-ahí es donde tu vas a ir-le dijo a mi padre antes de prender el círculo alrededor de el

-deberíamos irnos-me dijo Jake, mi padre saco un medallón

-espera...Mira-le dije a Jake, mi padre quemo a todos con el medallón, se desato y salió del barco, eso significaba que estaba vivo-está vivo-dije en un susurro,

-debemos irnos-me dijo, Jake, me agarro las manos y empezó a repetir el hechizo, todo se puso negro, abrí los ojos, Jake estaba enfrente de mí, un segundo después el abrió los ojos, me miro

-¿viste lo que yo vi verdad?-le pregunte a Jake, no lo podía creer, se paro para sentarse a mi lado

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto Jake

-si…solo un poco sorprendida-le dije a Jake, me recargue en el, me abrazo por la cintura, me recargue en su pecho, estuvimos así por unos minutos, recordé lo que había visto-¿recuerdas el medallón?-le pregunte a Jake mirándolo

-sí, lo dejo caer justamente ahí-me dijo Jake-¿crees que todavía este ahí?-me pregunto

-supongo-le dije

-será mejor ir a checar-me dijo Jake, se paro y me ofreció su mano para pararme, la tome, nos dirigimos a los barco

ADAM POV

No había sabido nada de Cassie, estaba nervioso, incluso aunque ella no me quisiera, decidí llamarla

CASSIE POV

Llegamos a los barcos, mi celular sonó, vi el identificador de llamada

-¿quién es?-me pregunto Jake

-Adam-le dije a Jake, hiso un gesto de enojo, extendió su mano, le di el celular

-deja de llamarle a Cassie ¿me entiendes?-le dijo Jake molesto por el celular, me encantaba la cara de Jake cuando estaba celoso-si, ella está bien-dijo antes de colgar

-¿vamos?-le dije a Jake, se acercó a mi sonriendo y me rodeo con su brazo

-vamos-dijo, fuimos a la habitación en la que estaba mi padre, metí la mano en el lugar en el que debería estar, lo sentí y lo agarre, lo levante, me pare

-parece muy viejo-le dije a Jake

-¿puedes sentirlo?-me pregunto Jake tocando el medallón en mi mano

-¿Sentir qué?-le pregunte confundida

-su poder-me dijo mirando el medallón, tomo el medallón de mi mano y me lo coloco alrededor de mi cuello con cuidado

-ni siquiera sabemos cómo funciona-le dije a Jake

-si pero sea lo que sea salvo a tu padre ese día, lo que significa que ahora estas a salvo-dijo tocando el medallón en mi cuello, su mano se movió a mi cara-¿te llevo a tu casa?-me pregunto Jake

-¿adónde mas puedo ir?-le pregunte a Jake mientras salíamos

-puedes venir a mi casa-me dijo Jake

-¿solamente a dormir?-le pregunte a Jake acusadoramente

-si quieres hacer algo mas, ahí nos acomodamos-me dijo Jake sonriendo, nos subimos al carro

-sí, no quiero estar en mi casa sola, puedo quedarme contigo-le dije a Jake sonriendo

FAYE POV

Después de todo, llegue enfrente de mi casa, vi una sombra masculina acercándose a mí, era Callum

-si te acercas mas gritare-le dije a Callum

-tranquila, solo vine a ofrecerte un regalo-me dijo sacando una bolsa con polvo café

-Devil's pirit?-le pregunte a Callum

-tómalo como un regalo-me dijo sonriendo antes de irse, lo vi irse y entre a mi casa

JAKE POV

Cassie había ido a su casa por ropa para estar varios días en mi casa, esta sería la primera vez que una chica iba a estar dormida en mi cama sin haber hecho otra cosa conmigo, tal vez esta noche no lo haríamos pero ya llegara el día adecuado para hacerlo

CASSIE POV

Acabe de hacer mi maleta y me dirigí a casa de Jake, me sorprendió que hubiera hecho espacio en el closet para mis cosas, me cambie en su baño, me acosté con él en su cama

-buenas noches-le dije a Jake antes de cerrar los ojos

-buenas noches Cassie-me dijo Jake con una voz dulce que solo usaba enfrente de mí, me abrazo, después de unos minutos me quede dormida en los brazos de Jake


End file.
